Neo Destiny II: The Experiment 2011 Saga Part 1:
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: Part 1 to the Serqel to Experiment 2010 Saga. one year after the death of Makoto Shishio and the disappearance of the Cobra Organization, A new and powerful treats are emerge itself onto the planet. One of Treats has destroyed the Future of the Planet Ne
1. Episode 1: whose daughter is that?

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 1: whose daughter is that?  
  
2005 A.D one year after the death of Makoto Shishio and the disappearance of the Cobra Organization, A new and powerful treats are emerge itself onto the planet. One of Treats has destroyed the Future of the Planet Earth. A young 5 year old girl name Holly (or Hori to some) claims to have come from that future where the Earth Global defense Team (Also know as the Z-Teens) are all dead except for Tammy, Trixie, Robin (Now Nightwing II in her time), Kenji Himura (Kenshin and Kraou's son), Pan, and Akari (Goten and Kimi's Daughter). And this Young girl have been sent into the past to warn Earth Global Defense Team about the new treats before so the can be prepared for it.  
  
(Opening theme from FFX2 - Real Emotion Japanese Version by Koda Kumi)  
  
(Near the beach the Ed's along with Ed's Chocobo Falco was walking deal the boardwalk)  
  
Edd: Eddy why are you wearing that long black coat for and those shades it makes you look like that Neo guy from the matrix.  
  
Eddy: And why are you still wearing that Hat?  
  
(As Eddy and Double D argue some guy comes to them)  
  
Loud Kiddington: HEY! ARE YOU GUYS ED, EDD AND EDDY???  
  
Edd (Covering his ears): Oh my ears!!!  
  
Eddy: What the hell is wrong with you!!!  
  
Ed: Hey you're that Loud Kiddington person from Histeria.  
  
Eddy: What do you want you walking loud speaker?  
  
Loud Kiddington: THERE'S A GIRL WHO CLAMS TO YOU WHO YOU GUYS HERE!!!  
  
Edd: huh?  
  
Ed: Who is this girl?  
  
Loud Kiddington (Pointing at a girl with long black hair wearing a dark blue Chinese shirt): SHE RIGHT OVER THERE!!!!  
  
Ed: Thank you!  
  
Eddy: Damn! That guy could make someone go deaf.  
  
Edd: Just give it a rest he can't help it. (Tapping on the girl's shoulder's) Pardon me young lady but who are you and how do you know us?  
  
Eddy: Double D hello we bought down the Jupon Gatana and Caos took our Shishio. She could be one of our fan girls. Who keep giving us fan letters?  
  
Father Time: Actually she not from this time period.  
  
Edd (Sweat drop): Come again?  
  
Eddy: What are you getting at old man?  
  
Miss Information: According to this time records her name is Holly "Hori" Turner daughter of Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang from the future.  
  
Eddy (Shocked): Turner and Tang had a daughter??   
  
  
  
Edd: Oh my god who would of think that Timmy and Trixie would have a daughter.  
  
Ed: Excuse us Miss.  
  
(Ed Grabs Eddy, Double and Holly and ran off)  
  
(At the Look out)  
  
Dende: Ed, Edd, Eddy who brings you guys here and who's this.  
  
Eddy: Where's Timmy and Trixie. Tammy said that they went to Train in the Time and Space room.  
  
Mr. Popo: Where they are now.  
  
Timmy: Hey guys?  
  
Holly: Mommy, Daddy?  
  
Trixie (Sweat drop): Timmy why is she called us mommy and daddy for? (Thinking) Wait a sec she looks like a younger version of myself and that Tammy Shirt only it's in a dark blue color.  
  
Edd: Timmy, Miss Tang.  
  
Eddy: Or should we say Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Turner.  
  
Timmy: Okay what's the joke here?  
  
Edd: According to Miss Information this girl name is Holly "Hori" Turner and she's your daughter from the future  
  
Trixie: You mean Timmy and I had a daughter in future.  
  
Dende: Wait a sec guys don't' she have proof?  
  
Holly: I have proof (Roll up a right shelf) this is one of Mr. Neutron's time Portal devices.   
  
  
  
Timmy: Holly why you come to the past.  
  
Holly: Daddy I came to warn you, Mommy and everyone about Cobra's new allies. One of them is called the Shredder he helped Cobra Commander get revenge on Slade and take over the world.  
  
Eddy: The hell is this Shredder dude?  
  
Edd: Eddy let her speak.  
  
Timmy: Holly what happine to the Z-Teens and the Titans?  
  
Holly: There are all dead Mr. Mc Badbat, A.J, and Veronica everyone got killed Mommy's future self told me that you die before I was born. The only ones who are still alive are Aunt Tammy, Nightwing II, Kenji Himura, Pan, and Akari. Nightwing said by going into the past could undo what happine to my time.  
  
Timmy: I see so it was a nightmare for you to live is such a place.  
  
Eddy: Wait a fucking sec how who could Cobra Commander still be alive? Both him and Slade got blow to pieces one year ago.  
  
Arnold: Cobra had ways of escaping death.  
  
Timmy: Arnold I didn't know you where here?  
  
Arnold: I was at the Korin Tower when I saw the Ed's few up here. Timmy if what Holly says is ture there's a way to change the time line and to restore order ones again. Holly how long until the Shredder makes his alliance with Cobra?  
  
Holly: 3 months from now.  
  
Arnold: Ed, Edd and Eddy go to Retrovile and get Jimmy and the others and meet us in New York. I'll go and inform the Teen Titans, Jenny and Kim Possible about this we'll need all of the help we could give Holly to change the future.  
  
Edd: Okay!  
  
Holly: Mr. Arnold what would you do when you get to New York.  
  
Arnold: We're going to defeat the Shredder before he could form an alliance with Cobra. It would seem the only way to save your future.  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Episode 2: Head to New York City

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 2: Head to New York City  
  
Edd: Near the beach in L.A me Ed and Eddy meet this young girl who name Holly "Hori" Turner who is the daughter of Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang from the future. Who came into the past to warn us about Cobra's New Allies one of them is called the Shredder who have aided Cobra in taking over the world. In Holly time all of us are dead and Trixie, Tammy, Nightwing II, Kenji Himura, Pan, and Akari are the only ones who are still fighting. When Arnold came to the look out he told us that they must defeat the Shredder before makes his alliance with Cobra that would take place 3 months from now.  
  
(Later that afternoon the team all gather near the Brooklyn Bridge)  
  
Kevin: Okay Turner what did Arnold want to tell us about?  
  
Gerald: I all ready told you guys this kid come from a future where we all got killed.  
  
Nazz: Hey I think I see Eddy and the rest.  
  
Robin: We came as so as we can.  
  
Starfire: So this is Holly Turner she's looks just like her mom.  
  
Holly: Thank you Miss Starfire.  
  
Sheen: So this kid comes from the future huh?  
  
Raven: That's what she told us.  
  
Brad: To these are you friend Jenny?  
  
Jenny XJ9: Yeah this is Raven.  
  
Brad: Hi I'm Brad.  
  
Raven: I don't do hand snakes.  
  
Brad (Sweat drop): Okay.  
  
Eddy: Okay now everyone is here I say we go into the city and face the shredder and take him out.  
  
T.J.: The Shredder is not that easy to beat.  
  
Kevin: Who the hell are you?  
  
Arnold: T.J. Detweiler so you and your friends are here as well.  
  
T.J: Yeah and I believe going to fight the Shredder head on is a big mistake.  
  
Helga: What do you mean Detweiler?  
  
Arnold (Shocked): H-Helga why are you here?  
  
Trunks: Better yet how did you know where to find us?  
  
Helga: I made this Bubble head talk.  
  
Botan: I'm sorry but she put my arm in an arm lock.  
  
  
  
Arnold: Helga this is not your kind of fight.  
  
Helga: I can fight this asshole Shredder.  
  
T.J: He has the Purple Dragons on his side and if anyone try to get in their way is going to get hurt.  
  
Eddy: Hey Teej I can take care a bunch of hoods!!  
  
(Eddy takes out two Laser guns)  
  
Lilo (Gulp): With you around not many of them are going to live.  
  
Youngman: I see that he have the skills of a bounty hunter like myself.  
  
  
  
Edd: Who said that?  
  
Vince: I see noone.  
  
Arnold: TJ since you know something about them maybe you and your friend should join us.  
  
T.J: Sure why not.   
  
(Teej and the others have join Arnold's team)  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Zartan: So they are here just has the Baroness said they would. Buzzer, Ripper go tell are friends in the city that the Z-Teens are heading in there direction.   
  
Dreadnok Buzzer: Got ya Zartan.  
  
Zartan: I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when new allies give them the fight of a lifetime. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
(In Lower Manhattan)  
  
(A can moves)  
  
Cornchip girl: What was that?  
  
  
  
Beast Boy: Who goes there?  
  
(Dreadnok Ripper: Okay you blokes here's the plan 22 of ya guys separate Beats Boy, Raven and the girl in the Japanese-like uniform while the rest if you follow Buzzer and me.)   
  
  
  
Raven: Wait I'm hearing voices.  
  
Cornchip Girl: Whose?  
  
(22 Thugs surrounds the 3)  
  
Beast Boy: Whoa!  
  
Raven: I believe that they are these Purple Dragon gang members.  
  
Cornchip Girl: But who told them about us?  
  
Zartan: That would be me Teresa Lemay.  
  
Cornchip Girl: You're that Zartan person Shipwreck told my dad about when he went to GIJOE HQ.  
  
Beast Boy: Let me guess the Dreadnoks are down with the Purple Dragons?  
  
Zartan: Not really more like they are down with Cobra, Beats Boy.  
  
Raven (Thinking): This does make sense could Shredder have become allies with Cobra all ready?   
  
Zartan: Get them!!!  
  
(All 22Thugs close in on them)  
  
Raven: (Chanting spell)  
  
(Raven use her powers to use a car on smack them into a tree)  
  
Cornchip Girl (Taking out her beam Sword): Silver Bane!!!!  
  
(Teresa thrusts forward as she spins her Beam Saber at high speed, Beast Boy turn into a Gorilla and spins his arms and sends the purple Dragons flying)  
  
Cornchip Girl: There's no many of them.  
  
Beast Boy: There are only 22 of them?  
  
(30 Cobra Red Ninjas jumps from the sky)  
  
Strom Shadow: The odds are against you.   
  
Beast Boy: Strom Shadow?  
  
  
  
Youngman: They still have me!  
  
Thug: It's the Bounty Hunter Dress in black!!!  
  
Kain: The name is Kain Yoshiko.  
  
Zartan: Who is this guy?  
  
Thug #2: Kill him!!!!  
  
Strom Shadow: I sense a power aura in this bounty hunter Zartan he's not like the others.  
  
Kain (Removing his cape): Time to die Purple Dragons!  
  
(Kain charged in and begun to punch each Purple Dragon member)  
  
Kain: Atatatatatatatata!  
  
(Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken)  
  
Thug #3: What was that? Oh my head it hurts!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(The Thug head blows up)  
  
Thug #4: Oh my god!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Booms)  
  
Beast Boy (Shocked): This guy is like Kenshiro   
  
Raven (Shocked): I never would think that someone else knows to do that.  
  
Cornchip Girl: He's eyes it looks like he has a personal issue with these guys.  
  
(8 more head blows up)  
  
Zartan (shocked): Who, who are you?!  
  
Kain (Putting his cape back on): Tell Hun that I'm gunning for him.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Episode 3: Street Ninjas

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 3: Street Ninjas  
  
Cyborg: Last time Arnold called for a meeting near the Brooklyn Bridge then we met T.J. Detweiler and other recess gang. They have told us that the Shredder have the Purple Dragons on his side and if anyone try to get in their way is going to get hurt but that did not scar me and the other titans one bit. However our old enemy Zartan was watching us from above and has ordered Buzzer, Ripper to tell the Purple Dragons about us. When they did they have separate Beats Boy, Raven and the Cornchip Girl from us however their plans backed fried when a Bounty Hunter name Kain Yoshiko came in and the took them all out use some move that Kenshiro from Fist of the North star use and he told Zartan the he's gunning for this Hun guy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raven: Hey wait where are you going?  
  
Kain: You 3 should go there are more of these Murderous Gangster and they are following them.  
  
Cornchip Girl: We should and tell Gus and the others about this.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm with the Sailor girl?  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
Voice #1: What happine do these guys?  
  
Voice #2: Looks like there heads have been blow off.  
  
Voice #3: There don't seem to have been blow off by no gun blast guys.  
  
Voice #4: She should fine out who did this.  
  
(In the Meantime)  
  
Sheen: Hey where they heck did you go?  
  
Cornchip Girl: You don't want to know.  
  
Beast Boy: Believe her what we saw is not pretty.  
  
Jimmy. N: Like what?  
  
Carl Wheezer: Jimmy Behind you!!!  
  
Jimmy .N: The purple Dragons.  
  
Robin: Damnit why now?  
  
Buzzer: Hey what's up Z-Teens?  
  
Ripper: You didn't think we didn't know that you guys would be here huh?  
  
Timmy: No it spit my mind Holly stay with Cyborg. (Turning towards Cyborg) Make sure that Holly doesn't get hurt?  
  
Cyborg: I don't ya!  
  
Buzzer: Okay go get them!!!  
  
(A Bunch of Purple Dragon Members ran to them)  
  
Vince: Tiger Kick!!!!  
  
(Vince Jumps and deliver a flaming knee kick attack to 4 thugs)  
  
Arnold: Majin ken!!  
  
(Arnold gathers Ki through his hands and fires a huge energy wave at 9 Thugs)  
  
(Punching sounds)  
  
Thug #1: What was that?  
  
(A Thug with fist marks on his face fell to the ground)  
  
Thug #1: Bud what happine to you?  
  
Thug #2: He's not human.  
  
Thug #1: BUD!!!  
  
(The Thug's head blows up)  
  
Robin: What the hell?  
  
Starfire: Who could have done this?  
  
Thug #1: It's him it the Bounty hunter again.  
  
Kain: Where's Hun?  
  
Thug #3: We'll never tell you anything Bounty Hunter!  
  
Kain: Then I'll have no Choice.  
  
Thug #1: Get him!!!  
  
(Kain zoomed into and drove his fingers into there skulls)   
  
  
  
Thugs #1: They guys is play tricks on us kill him!!!  
  
(Heads exploding)  
  
Trixie (Covering Holly's eyes): Holly don't look any further.  
  
Chester: Dude and to think that Shishio's death was gore-ful.  
  
  
  
Jimmy. N: Who the Hell are you?  
  
Kain: My name is Kain Yoshiko that's all you need to know about me.  
  
Buzzer (Sweat Drop): Ripper did you see what I just saw?  
  
Ripper (Sweat Drop): Yeah they guy just destroyed them.  
  
Buzzer: Let's get out of here!!  
  
(Buzzer runs away)  
  
Ripper (Turning around): Hey Buzzer! Wait for me you I don't want to die by this guy.  
  
(Ripper Runs away as well)  
  
Lilo: Oh shit.  
  
Trunks: Lilo I don't think that your Sister Nani want you to use that word.  
  
Lilo: Sorry.  
  
Voice #1: There they are!  
  
Ron: Giant Turtles!!!  
  
(Leo Come down and Arnold doges his attack)  
  
Arnold (Look at Leo): What the hell?  
  
Raph: Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?  
  
Mikey (Yelling): WAIT!!!!!  
  
Mike: Whoa that's some voice.  
  
Eddy: Do you four know who the hell are you dealing with? We're the Z-teens and the Teen Titans.  
  
Leo: Wait did you say Z-Teens?  
  
Eddy: Damn right I did Mother Fu---  
  
Nazz (Covering Eddy's mouth): You guys must for give him and his motor mouth.  
  
Sheen: So what brings the 4 Turtles out from that manhole there?  
  
Don (Explaining): We saw some of Purple Dragons lying dead on the ground with there head gone.  
  
Raph (Grabbing Sheen): Did you guys do this?  
  
Sheen: Get your hands off me Damnit!  
  
Raven: We are not the one who did this it was some guy name Kain.  
  
Beast Boy (Turning around): Hey where did he go?  
  
Raph: Wait did you say Kain? Kain Yoshiko?   
  
Raven: Yeah you know him?  
  
Raph (Explaining): Casey Jones and I ran into him before I told us that vow revenge on Hun taking out the entire Purple Dragon gang.  
  
Robin: What he's reason for Revenge?  
  
Casey: I'll tell you his older brother was one of them but he didn't know what kind of work they did. When he found out the truth he was asked to come to the police station but then Hun came to his home and killed him Kain saw the whole with his own eyes. Both Kain and his younger brother who disappeared after the murder are now seeking Vengeances on Hun even if it means killing off every Purple Dragon member to do so.  
  
Trunks: It's not easy for someone to forget what happine to a member of one's own family.  
  
Casey: I even told Kain about what happine to my dad but still he refuse to let Hun and the Purple Dragons   
  
(This is my fight Casey I understand that you have lost your father. But my older brother was the only person who took care of my and my younger brother and Hun took him away. I'll not rest until Hun feels my pain (Sobs) even if it means killing every one of them!!!!)  
  
Casey: Well you Z-Teens saw First hand what Kain's fighting skills are.  
  
Cornchip Girl: I saw it.  
  
T.J (Thinking): Okay we have encountered 4 Turtles and a guy with a Hockey Mask on and now this young Bounty hunter who is hunting down a street gang in order to get revenge of guy who killed his brother. What next?  
  
Raph: So what are you guys doing here anyway?  
  
Holly: Excuse but I'm the Reason.  
  
Casey: And you are?  
  
Holly: My name is Holly Turner from the future.  
  
Mike: You're from the where?  
  
Don: The future Mike.  
  
Raph: What she doing in this time line?  
  
(Holly explain about the events of her time period)  
  
Leo: So the Shredder and some another guy have help Cobra in taking over the world in your time.   
  
Holly: That right I think that if I came to the past and warn my mommy and daddy about the Shredder maybe none of the things on my time would ever come to be.  
  
Eddy: Stop calling them not Timmy and Trixie won't be call Mommy and Daddy until you're born in this time period   
  
Trixie: Eddy put a shock in it!  
  
Timmy: I'll say.  
  
Arnold: And that we are here if we defeat the Shredder be he makes his Alliance with Cobra then Cobra Commander won't have a strong Ally by his side.   
  
Leo: You can try but the Shredder is not the easy to beat my brother and I should know.  
  
Phoebe: Leonardo this Shredder person must have a weakness.  
  
Kevin: What are you getting at Heyerdahl?   
  
Lilo: I think I know what she's talking about Kevin. You see Shishio had a weakness he can only fight at full power for only 15 minutes when Caos did some similar to what Kain just did it raise Shishio's Body heat and you know what happine.  
  
Kevin: Yeah, Yeah Lilo but the reason Shishio has the weakness is because we got burned alive.  
  
Brad: He has a point even Jenny told me and Tuck what happen to Shishio butt.  
  
Raph: Yeah but the Shredder is different from Makoto Shishio because he is hasn't been burned alive.  
  
Cindy: Could we stop talking about the dead Mummy Samurai. Where can we fine this Shredder?  
  
(A crow drop a note on Carl's back)  
  
Carl Wheezer: What the?   
  
Jimmy .N(Removing the note from Carl's back): Let me see that. (Reading) So Z-Fighters if you wish to fine me  
  
(Shredder: Just follow the Crow it will lead you all to me I wish to test the Skills of all of you with my Foot Ninjas. I wish to know just how Makoto Shishio has defeated so easily one year ago. Don't Disappoint me. –The Shredder)  
  
Sheen (Raising his fist into the air): It's a Challenge!!!  
  
  
  
Edd: How did he know about us and Shishio?  
  
Carl Wheezer: Internet?  
  
Timmy: Very funny that's the line I use on my parents when I was Tammy's age.  
  
Cindy: So let's get this over with.  
  
Jimmy .N: Wait there's more (Reading again) PS if you are accompany by the Turtles they are not to interfere in my fight with you Z-brats.  
  
Cindy: How is this asswhipe calling Brats?  
  
Robin: Let's go and Follow that Crow.  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Episode 4: Enter the shredder part 1

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 4: Enter the shredder part 1  
  
Trunks: When we were in New York we was cornered by Buzzer and Ripper and a whole bunch of these Thugs calling themselves the Purple Dragons normally we have everything under control but when this bounty Hunter name Kain jumps in everyone we shocked to see what kind of powers have has in him. After that we came across with the Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles and their friend Casey Jones. Casey has told us that Kain is an orphan who vow revenge on the entire Gang due to the murder of his older brother. Next we were given a note from the Shredder telling us to follow a crow to his tower. Sheen says it a Challenge but I think there something more to this so called Challenge. Well there only one way to fine out.   
  
Loud Kiddington: HEY TRUNKS FOR YOU FORGOT ABOUT RAHONDA HAVING A CRUSH ON YOU.  
  
Trunks (Blushing): Let's no talk about that!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(The gang all follows the Crow to a tall Building)  
  
Jimmy: How far is it Sarah?  
  
Sarah: I think we found it out Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy. N: So this is where the Shredder is hiding I'm surprise no one in New York didn't notice this.  
  
Sheen: Let's ring the door bell.  
  
(Sheen pushes the door bell button and the doors open)  
  
Shredder's Voice: Welcome Z-Fighters I hope you enjoy your stay because it'll be that last place you all shall go into. As for the Turtles they stay out there while you Brats go inside.  
  
Cindy (getting pissed off): Quick calling is that you Son of Bitch!!  
  
Sheen: Do you think he has a mother?  
  
Cindy: Who cares no one calls Cindy Vortex a brat!!!  
  
Jimmy. N: Cindy wait he could have the whole building Booby-trap.  
  
Cindy: Shut up Neutron.  
  
(Cindy ran into the hall way as on the sealing a foot ninja watches her and then a shuriken hit her in her Right Shoulders)  
  
Cindy (In Pain): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! My Shoulder!  
  
Arnold: That's a sneaky trick Shredder use one of your ninjas to attack Cindy from behind.  
  
(Libby pulls the Shuriken off her shoulders)  
  
Cindy: OW! Libby not so hard!  
  
Libby: Oh stop being a big baby you're a teenager. Hey Trixie you throw weapons like these you seen this kind of Ninja Star before?  
  
Trixie (Looking at it): No I haven't.  
  
(Shredder: That's because it not the kind you use Miss Tang and. As you Vortex you should have listened to Jimmy Neutron when you have the change and know you got a shuriken stunk to you how it does feel.)  
  
Angelica: Why don't you come out of hiding and say that?  
  
Kimi: Shredder just how did you know about us anyway?  
  
(Shredder: If you want to know then you all will have to fight my Ninja forces to do so.)  
  
Robin: Fine with me.  
  
Ron: As long there are not monkeys in ninjas shuts.  
  
Brad: Why's that?  
  
Ron: Childhood issues.  
  
(Jenny use her Scanner)  
  
JennyXJ9: Robin gives one of your Batarangs.  
  
Robin: Here.  
  
(Jenny throws the Batarang across the room and it was repelled by a barrage of Shurikens)  
  
Starfire: Of my there's more then one Foot Ninja?  
  
Kimi: Everyone get down. Spirit Force Cannon!!!!!  
  
(Kimi hold out her fist forward and let loose a huge beam of energy)  
  
Foot Ninjas: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(16 Foot Ninjas fall from the sealing)  
  
Eddy: Hey I thought you know Hiten Mitsurugi Style Hiko and Kenshin don't fire energy attacks?  
  
Kimi: Genkai and Goku trained me before I met Master Hiko.  
  
Goten: I forgot to tell you this Eddy.  
  
Eddy: TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW?  
  
(Shedder: I see you have improved your Fighting skills I look forward to do battle with all of you.)  
  
Arnold: let's go to the next floor.  
  
(In the meanwhile)  
  
Cobra Commander: Destro why is he Toying with them have he forgotten what I told him about what happine to Shishio?  
  
Destro: I don't know and Hun won't allow you, me or the Baroness to enter his quarters.  
  
Zartan (Coming in with the Other Dreadnoks): Commander we have Intruders.   
  
Hun: Kain! So he comes seeking my head.  
  
Buzzer: No it's not just him Hun there's 5 of them.  
  
Cobra Commander: Who ever these 5 are they must not interfere. It's time I seen my own force at these Intruders.  
  
(In the back side of the Building)  
  
Cobra Soldier: Okay guys here's plan the Commander say 5 Intruders are in the back. While the Purple Dragons deal with the Z-Teens we shall deal with them.  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: Hey I see them.  
  
Cobra Soldier (As he holds his laser out one of the intruders): Stop right there mother fucker!  
  
Intruder #1 (In an Australian Ascent): I don't think you want to do that (as a red flame surrounds his hands)  
  
Cobra Soldier #3: Who does this guy think he is Kyo from the K.O.F?  
  
Intruder #1: Burning Trail!!!!  
  
(The Intruder flies at the Cobra Soldiers in flames)  
  
Cobra Soldier: Who the hell are you?  
  
Wally: The name is Wallabee Beatles!!  
  
Cobra Soldier: Hey you use to be called Numbuh ----!!  
  
(The Cobra Soldier was sent into the wall)  
  
Nigel: Now you have done it. It won't be long until they found out about this.  
  
Wally (Grabbing another Cobra Soldier by the neck): You where can I fine Nick Dean? He owns me a re-match since the E.O.D Tournament.  
  
Cobra Soldier: You mean Mr. Cool? How should I know?  
  
Kuki: Let him go he don't know where he is.  
  
Abby: Don't tell me he's still a sore about losing at the E.O.D Tournament?  
  
Hoagie: Must be older to do this?  
  
Wally: Let's just fine him.  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Episode 5: Enter the shredder part 2

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 5: Enter the shredder part 2  
  
Kuki: Hi everyone! last time Nick and his crew enters this wired building where this Shredder person is said to be. In the meantime we came into the back of the place and we have a little run in with guys dress in blue army suits but Wally took care of the and now we are off to catch up with the others.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
(Down in the basement)  
  
Major Bludd: What going on down here?  
  
Dr. Baxter: You're men have been burned and beaten I may say.  
  
Major Bludd (Shocked): What!! Why are these bloody intruders!!!! All B.A.T's go and fine them and kill all 5 of them live none of them alive!!!  
  
Dr. Baxter: Who ever they are my Mousers shall deal with them.  
  
Major Bludd: But I have already sent the B.A.T after them.  
  
Dr. Baxter: Ahhh buy my Mousers shall do a better job then those Battle Android Troopers of Destro.  
  
Destro (Grabbing Stockman): What did you say Stockman? Are you trying to say that my Android Troopers are weak?  
  
Dr. Baxter: Get you hands off my and BTW you're no Dr. Gero.  
  
Destro: I don't need to be like Dr. Gero!  
  
(Back at the Hall way Robin kicks down the next door and find a group of Purple Dragon gang member just standing there.)  
  
Raven: Hmmmm so these guys are here as well.  
  
Dragon Face (Crackling his Knuckles): So you guys are the Z-teens and the Teen Titans I was hoping the Purple Dragon Killing Bounty Hunter Kain would be with you.  
  
Beats Boy: That bother you?  
  
Dragon Face (As tears fall from his eyes): Just look at what he done to our follow gang members some of the badest of the Purple Dragons are now gone thanks to him and his Hokuto Shinken Style, blowing their head up just by driving his two fingers at their foreheads. I can still hear their Cries in my mine!!  
  
Kevin: Fuck that shit Dragon Face!  
  
Libby: It was Hun who killed his older brother.  
  
Cindy: So in order would Hun is just to blame as Kain.  
  
Dragon Face: Kain's Brother is a traitor he was about to rat on us to the cops so Hun has no choice. No Double Cross the Purple Dragons and live.  
  
T.J: How about this we'll take you guys on and do Kain a favor in getting rid of the Purple Dragons ones and for all.  
  
Nick: Hey Detweiler I'll go first.   
  
T.J: Okay Nick just watch yourself with this guy he take his vengeance out on you.  
  
Dragon Face: So Nick Dead master of the Blue Spirit Flames you wish to be the first to fall.  
  
Nick: If anyone is going to fall is you Dragon Face. (A Blue Flames surrounds his hands)  
  
(Dragon Face charged into Nick)  
  
Dragon Face: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Die Boy!!  
  
(Nick blocks Dragon Face's hand and counters with a side kick to the chest)  
  
Nick: Trickster Kick!!  
  
(Dragon Face blocks Nick's attack and a rapid punch attack and Nick moves away and does a flaming upper cut to his jaw)  
  
Dragon Face: I see that you're a strong opponent no wonder the Shedder made a partner ship with Cobra.  
  
Nick (Shocked): What?  
  
(Just then a Purple Dragon thug came from behind with a lead pipe knocking him in the back)  
  
Cindy: Nick!  
  
Trunks: Cindy wait!  
  
Rahonda: She going to get herself hurt again.  
  
(Another Thug threw a Beam knife at Cindy's leg)  
  
Cindy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (As Tears fall from her eyes)  
  
Jimmy .N: You Cowards  
  
Dragon Face: Take one step and you are next Neutron. Now you shall all see what I'll do to Kain if and when I seem him.  
  
Wally: Hold it!  
  
Dragon Face: Who is this?   
  
(Wally came with an elbow smash to the face then Arnold use instant Transmission and grabs Nick and head back with the others)   
  
Dragon Face: How dare you bust into here and ruin my fun!  
  
Nigel: You call having someone attack Nick from behind fun?   
  
Dragon Face: Yes!  
  
(Dragon tires to punch Nigel but he grabs his fist)  
  
Nigel: Sorry after I was decommission as Numbuh #1 I vow never to enter the battle field again but you are forcing me to break that vow.  
  
(Bone Cracking)  
  
Dragon Face: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Thug: What have you do to Dragon Face?  
  
Nigel: If you don't want to get hurt I recommend that you take him and go.  
  
Dragon Face (Getting up): We'll never forget this Nigel Uno! You'll pay for trying to break my arm.  
  
(As Dragon Face an the others leave)  
  
T.J: Nice to see you again Nigel.  
  
Vince: What did you mean that you vow never to fight again?  
  
Nigel: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Kuki: Cindy you can't get up with that stuck on you leg. Let me take it out  
  
(Kuki pulled the Beam Knife from Cindy's leg.)  
  
Libby: Of my god you're bleeding.  
  
Cindy: Goddamn Purple Dragons I hope Kain blow everyone one of their heads of.  
  
Lila: Maybe I can help.  
  
(Lila use her White Mage healing powers on Cindy's leg)  
  
Cindy: So you're a White Mage huh?  
  
Lila: I was hoping that my skills as a white Mage would be useful one day. When Arnold and the other leave one year ago I was un able to go because I was still in training. There how's is you leg now?  
  
Cindy (Getting up): Fine? (Turning towards Wally) So what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Wally: Oh have you forgotten already because of you lost my fight with Nick you Trouble maker!! Volcanic Knuckle!!!  
  
(Arnold grabs Wally's fist)  
  
Arnold: Stop it Wally trying to hurt Cindy won't undo what happine at the Tournament.  
  
Wally: Says who? Flame Shot!!!  
  
Arnold: REI GUN!!!!  
  
(Arnold's Rei gun beam cuts through Wally's fireball and it hit him in the shoulders)  
  
Arnold: So are you going to clam yourself down? I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Libby: It's not his fault Cindy butted in to thing that she has no business butting into.  
  
Cindy: Libby?  
  
Libby: No Libby me Cindy you're the who cause him fell out of the ring at the Eve of Destiny Tournament you knew that if anyone all fall out of the ring the lost the match.  
  
Arnold: Cindy is this Ture?  
  
Cindy: Y-Yeah I didn't.  
  
Jimmy .N: We'll talk about this later Vortex.  
  
Nick: Hey Wally if what Libby says it's ture then that win I had at the E.O.D was no a real win I don't accept a win like that when the next Tournament comes it'll be a far fight without Cindy trying to interfere.  
  
Wally: Fine?  
  
(Both Fighters Snake hands)  
  
(Hands Clapping)  
  
Cobra Commander: Oh how nice to see you have put you rivalries aside.  
  
Arnold: Cobra Commander?  
  
Timmy: I thought Anji made sure that you would never hurt anyone again.  
  
Cobra Commander: Cobra has way of escaping death Turner. How ever! I have form a new Alliance with the Shredder and mystery Ally.  
  
Libby: You're Bluffing.  
  
Raven: Just as I thought you already made you alliance with the Shedder.  
  
(A Bomb Exploded)  
  
Dr. Baxter: What the heck?  
  
Cobra Commander: It's Slade! He had done this!  
  
Shedder: Then we have become my enemy as well go my Foot Ninja Bring Slade to me.  
  
Slade: Oh really Oroku Saki you have underestimate me. Belong what I have in my hand?  
  
(Robin: That's Shishio's Sword the Mugenjin.)  
  
Cobra Commander: That Sword does not belong to you!  
  
Slade: It's no use to the dead man.  
  
(Flames surround the Mugenjin as Slade swings it at the Foot Ninja burning them into ashes)  
  
  
  
Robin: I think we over stayed our welcome.  
  
Helga: How come?  
  
(As a Burning dead body fell from the hole a Jumped into Arnold's arm)  
  
Arnold: Let's get out of here!  
  
Dr. Baxter: They are getting away!!  
  
Cobra Commander: We shall with them later now.  
  
Shredder: Slade shall feel the wrath out the Shredder!!  
  
Skeletor: You forgot me Shredder!!  
  
(Skeletor aims his staff at them and fire a energy blast from the head)  
  
Cobra Commander: One of these days Slade you and Skeletor shall know your place.  
  
Slade: We just have to see about that Cobra Commander.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	6. Episode 6: The Return of Gantu

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 6: The Return of Gantu  
  
Libby: Here's the low down from that last episode we has a run in with this big guy name Dragon Face. Nick went head to head however when the fight at in his favor one of those PD Thugs smack Nick's back with a lead pipe. But then Wallabee Beetles came in and he was in no good mood. And how can blame Cindy had in interfere in that fight. And then Cobra Commander along with the Shredder and we just found out that they already made their alliance already. I think Holly was miss lead or something must happine to the time stream.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(After everyone got out of the Shredder's tower the regroup at the Java Lava)  
  
Beats Boy: Well that was a waste of time those two already made their Alliance.  
  
Holly: I don't understand that wasn't supposed to happine until 3 mouths has gone by.  
  
Betty (Confuses): Hey what's she talking about?  
  
Lil: That we went on a wind goose chase in New York.  
  
Eddy: You told us a pack of Lies you Bitch! You told us that Cobra Commander is going to form alliance 3 mouths from now you didn't fucking say that he already made that Damn alliance already!  
  
Betty (Covering Eddy's Mouth): Eddy! Chas and I run a clean shop here you use profaneness then out you go.  
  
Eddy: Sorry Mrs. Deville.  
  
Holly: Something must have happine to the timeline when I into the Time Portal a year ago. Darn it Mom told me that I should waited but I was in such a hurry I wasn't thinking.  
  
Veronica: Like Mother Like Daughter huh Trixie?  
  
Trixie (Embarrassed): I'm never rushing into things!!  
  
Veronica: Yes you do?  
  
A.J (Talking to Chester): I think Holly got it from Timmy's side of the family.  
  
Chester: I think you're right I we should keep this to ourselves this may embarrass him.  
  
Robin: Well what ever happine to the timeline we have to be extra prepared for the unexpected.  
  
Loud: YOU MEAN LIKE ME!!!  
  
Robin: Not in my ears!!!  
  
Betty: Hey easy on the voice tone kid?  
  
Nazz: Lil someone is looking at you.  
  
Lil (Turning around): Who?  
  
Carl Foutley: The name is Carl Foutley and yours?  
  
Lil: Lil Deville.  
  
Carl Foutley: I see you in the news paper a year ago when you and twin brother and the rest of them defeated that Shishio guy.  
  
Lil: What Paper?  
  
Carl Foutley: My Friend Hoods found this out the Internet.  
  
Lil (Looking at the Paper): Who ever that this bog my bad side.  
  
Carl Wheezer: Hey that nice I have that name too.  
  
Sheen: So he has the same name of you.  
  
Starfire: Lil I see that you're blushing?  
  
Lil: Who me?  
  
(Phil grabs Carl)  
  
Phil: Okay you what is your intensions towards my twin sister?  
  
Cyborg: Hey you feel a breeze?  
  
Beast Boy: yep?  
  
Carl Foutley: Hey I have nothing but respect for your sister.  
  
Phil: I'm watching you Foutley?  
  
(Meanwhile with Cobra Commander and the Shredder)  
  
Cobra Commander: Blast you Slade how dear you come here and ruin our plans!!  
  
Major Bludd: By the way Commander Noone haven't seen Usui anywhere.  
  
  
  
Cobra Commander (Turning around): What do you mean Major Bludd?  
  
Major Bludd: After Slade gets away he said something about meeting someone?  
  
Cobra Commander: Must going to Hoji's Grave to say his Final Words.  
  
Destro: Commander I think there something Subspecies about Usui lately ever since 2010 have killed Shishio. I believe that Usui have been giving our archrival Slade information about us.   
  
Just how did Slade know about Cobra's new Alliance with the Foot and Shadowlaw?   
  
Baroness: Not to mention how he knows about Shishio's weakness. Remember years ago he once fought Shishio at war time. He was blinded in this battle. This could be an act of Revenge.  
  
Cobra Commander: If Usui have betray Cobra then he shall feel the sing of a Cobra's Fangs   
  
Zarana: So you want us to follow the blinded bat?   
  
Zartan: Good idea Sister.  
  
Cobra Commander: You and your Dreadnoks follow Usui and see where he's going.  
  
(Zartan and the Dreadnoks leave)  
  
Hun (Walking in with a Spy): You Helmet man.  
  
Cobra Commander: What do you want Hun and don't call me Helmet man?  
  
Hun: Have this Spy listen in to your meeting.  
  
Cobra Commander: So Slade leave behind a spy to informed him about what we're doing?  
  
(Grabbing the Spy by the Shirt) How much did you learn Spy?  
  
Spy: I'll never backstab Slade.  
  
Cobra Commander: Fool your loyalty shall be you undoing (Turning towards Hun) Hun take this Spy to Dr. Mindbender he has a serum that can make Spies tell anything I want wither he or she want to or not.  
  
Spy: Slade shall make sure that you suffer has Makoto Shishio has. You, Bison and the Shredder!  
  
Cobra Commander: Foolish Boy Take him out of my slight!  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Slade: Is everything is going as planed Drakken. It took a year to get everything ready now it's time to put it in action.  
  
Drakken: Yes Eggman just left for that Island you said some Space Island crash landed. BTW where's Shego? I heard that she's still alive thank god.  
  
Slade: I ask both her and Usui to form a new Jupon Gatana one that will be stronger and more powerful then the previous Jupon Gatana.  
  
Monkey Fist: Ah another insult to Cobra Commander first you taunted him with Shishio's Mugenjin and now you're taking the name Jupon Gatana.  
  
Slade: Yes once everything is ready we shall begin part 2 of my plan.  
  
(Listening from a window)  
  
Zartan: I know it Usui you Benedict Arnold!  
  
  
  
Ripper: How dare he switch sides!!  
  
Zandar: And yet there'll another Insult to injury brother.  
  
Zartan: Yes for Slade to take the Mugenjin and use the name Jupon Gatana is absurd and an insult to Cobra! We shall fine Usui and Shego if she's still alive.  
  
Buzzer: Yeah let's make her wish that she really was killed by that Cindy Vortex.  
  
(Later that afternoon Gantu walks into the Java Lava)  
  
Gantu: Excuse me I want to older a coffee.  
  
  
  
Chas: Wha-What Favor?  
  
Chuckie: If you! You came back from the dead!  
  
Kimi: What do you want?  
  
Yahiko: I was told that Sanosuke punch you off the mountain a year ago.  
  
Gantu: My Laser Gun has a grapping hook. Now can I make my order!  
  
(Lady Jaye: Hey Flint I think Gantu is up to something?)  
  
(Flint: You're right if he want to get back Sano for punching him of the Cliff we would have followed him to where He, Goku, His young Trainee Ubu, Vegeta and Kenshin are.)  
  
(Duke: Where they went Flint?)  
  
(Flint: Superman came to Goku's house and the Kamiya Dojo asking them to help the JL on some another planet it'll be a year until they are back.)  
  
  
  
Gantu: Now I have my order I'll take my leave now.  
  
(As Gantu leaves Duke phone GIJOE HQ)  
  
Duke: Dusty, Footloose this is Duke I think Gantu is up to something I need you two follow that guy and try no to be seen.  
  
(Dusty: We're on are way Duke over.)  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Episode 7: The new Jupon Gatana

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 7: The new Jupon Gatana  
  
Toast: What's up dudes? Last time The Titans and the Z-Teens got out of the Shred Head's tower and have regrouped at this Java Lava place there that girl from the Future Holly found out that she made a mistake man, She totally rush into thing after think. I think she got from wither Timmy and Trixie's side Chester and A.J's think Holly got from Timmy and then Veronica says she got it from Trixie's Side. Well I Believe she got from both sides you never know.  
  
Cover Girl (Sweat Drop): Toast just gets to the point.   
  
Toast: All right GIJOE lady. Then this Slade dude order Shego and Usui who have switch sides and now on Slade's Crew to form a new Jupon Gatana. For those who saw Rurouni Kenshin if you think that the Original Jupon Gatana you may take a look at the new one this Fic by RDZ.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
(Later that night Shego and few others came to a top of the hill to meet up with Usui)  
  
Boy #1: Okay Shego where's this Usui guy?  
  
Usui: You're looking at him Hot Streak.  
  
Hot Streak: Hey how did you know my name?  
  
Usui: I can see my eye of heart allows me to see the person next to me Hot Streak. (Looking around) I see that Shego was busy all day. Shiv, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Princess, Ebon, A', Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth Compare to the original Jupon Gatana this newly formed Jupon Gatana have more powerful members. Hmmmm. (Turning around) It looks like we have some unexpected guest.   
  
Francis: You Blind man is this where the New Jupon Gatana is?  
  
Usui: Why yes it is so you wish to join our circle Francis, Tad, Chad and um the don't really know the names of the Delightful Teens.  
  
(RDZ: Well since of them don't have names of their own I'll name them)  
  
(The Tall Delightful Teen: Callous)  
  
(The Long Hair Delightful Teen: Delilah)  
  
(The one with the Football Helmet: Nash)  
  
(The other female with the Classes: Maida)  
  
(The Short and Youngest Delightful Teen: Damien)  
  
Usui: Hmmm Excellent names you all have there. I can see each of you have their own Rival with members of the Z-Teens. Francis you want revenge on Timmy Turner and Son Goten do to your five year defeat, Tad and Chad you want to pay by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf and Rolf for the humiliation you both suffer 5 years ago due to a freak accident Chad's Right hand was burn and both Tad's hand were burn as well so you both had to wear those Groves. And the Delightfuls you want Revenge on Nigel Uno because he killed your Father in his Final Battle as Numbuh #1 years ago.   
  
Callous: That's right because of this we where force to surrender. Nigel shall pay for what he done to father!  
  
Shego: Forget it! You guys are not joining the Jupon Gatana.  
  
Callous: What?  
  
Shego: You all hared me there shall be know one in this Jupon Gatana seeking personal gain.  
  
Callous (Orochi energy aura surrounds his fist): How dear you denied our revenge!  
  
  
  
Shego: You wish to fight Boy!  
  
Cree (Abby's older sister comes between them): Hold it we can't be fighting each other.  
  
Usui: That's right our enemies are over there.  
  
Hot Streak (Looking over to his right): It's the Dreadnoks!  
  
Zartan: Usui you traitorous worm so you did told Slade of Shishio's weakness.  
  
Usui: So you figure it our Zartan.  
  
Zandar: We're not the only one who knew Destro also knows.  
  
Zartan: Usui Uonuma for dooming Makoto Shishio to his death bed I Zartan of the Dreadnoks places you under arrest!  
  
Usui: You're not the Police Zartan.  
  
Ebon: Back off Homie he's not apart of Cobra Commander's crew anymore.  
  
Zartan: Get lost you Bang Baby!  
  
Hot Streak: You first Zartan!  
  
(Hot Streak grabs Zartan and set him on fire)  
  
Zartan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Buzzer: That's Cheating you're using flames.  
  
(Buzzer and Torch throw water on Zartan's body)  
  
Zartan: Boy! You all shall pay for these we're not forget this!  
  
(Zandar Carried Zartan on his back as the Dreadnoks leave)  
  
Usui: Ha, ha, ha! How does it feel Zartan you feel what Hell Fire feels like compear to earth fire. Not let's Pay the Z-Teens a visit shall we?  
  
To Be Continue 


	8. Episode 8: The ZTeens Vs the New Jupon G...

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 8: The Z-Teens Vs the New Jupon Gatana  
  
Aka Pella: Hey ya'll last time Usui and Shego by order of Slade form a new more powerful Jupon Gatana. The New Members are Hot Streak, Shiv, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Princess, Ebon, A', Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Francis, Tad, Chad, Cree and Delightful Teens from down the lane. When Zartan the Dreadnoks hear it would seem that Usui did went Benedict Arnold on Cobra. And Now Usui is taking his new allies to fight the Z-Teens.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(At Cobra's hidden base)  
  
(Beep, Beep)  
  
Cobra Commander: Zartan what did you have for me?  
  
(Zartan: Usui is a traitor! He has join Slade's side.)  
  
Cobra Commander (Shocked): What!! So he have Betrayed us one year ago.  
  
(Zartan: Yes it was him who told Slade about Makoto Shishio's weakness.)  
  
Dr. Baxter: This Turncoat could have told Slade but you alliance with Bison and the Shredder.  
  
Cobra Commander: Usui he shall wish that Shishio took his life during the war.  
  
Dr. Mindbender (Walking to Cobra Commander's Office): Commander I have got someone out of that spy.  
  
Cobra Commander: What did you know Mindbender?  
  
Dr. Mindbender: Slade is cooking up something near an Island a few miles away from Neo Hawaii.  
  
Cobra Commander: Oh he is huh? Major Bludd you, Hun and some of Cobra's best Soldiers to these coronets.  
  
  
  
Major Bludd: We'll leave right away Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Now Slade you shall learn the fatal error of your interference.  
  
(In the Meantime)  
  
Shiv: Hey I don't see those guys any where.  
  
Usui: Clam down Shiv they'll come around and when they do I shall lead the attack. Hmmm Right on time.  
  
Hot Streak: There are Trunks, Goten, Timmy, Tommy Pickles, Chuckle, Kimi, Trixie, the Ed's and the Teen Titans.  
  
Usui: Good I shall greet them with my Eye of the heart.  
  
Jimmy: Look Sarah it's that guy you talked about.  
  
Sarah (Looking up): What?  
  
Chuckle (Looking up): It's Usui!  
  
Usui: Pouken Pougyoku Hyakka Ryouran!!!!  
  
(Usui hits his enemies repeatedly with a spear and ball combination weapon)  
  
(Slashing noise)  
  
Robin: Titans, everyone move!  
  
(Everyone jump away from Usui's Attack)  
  
Tommy: Why are you doing here Usui?  
  
Dil: Isn't he with Cobra no that Shishio is dead.  
  
Lilo: That's right Caos killed him.  
  
Usui: How did you think Slade knew about Shishio's weakness? I have told Slade all about it.  
  
(Silence fills the air)  
  
Tammy: Timmy what's he talking about?  
  
Timmy: It would seem that he betrayed Shishio.  
  
Usui: That's right Detective and do you know why?  
  
Robin: During war time you fought Shishio and you not only lost your duel with him you lost your eye slight. Is that it?  
  
Usui: I have this Plan that whole them. I also convince Slade to capture Yumi.  
  
Kim: You mean.  
  
Lilo: You're the real reason Yumi was killed during the battle with Shishio?  
  
Stitch: Naga Usui!  
  
Usui: The eye knows that you and Lilo are upset Miss possible. This was something that Drakken came up with, for you see if you were to see the death of Shego you lose all your convinces, the Bravery that made you, you.  
  
Jimmy .N: You mean the Drakken Know that Cindy would try to blast her off the mountain.  
  
Shego: That's right you girlfriend didn't get the job done.  
  
Cindy (Shocked): You're still alive? But I killed you.  
  
Shego: Sorry I disappointed you Vortex but this time it won't be that easy. For you see we have our own Jupon Gatana.  
  
Jenny XJ9 (Confuse): what do you mean your own Jupon Gatana?  
  
Shego: See for yourself Jenny.  
  
Timmy & Goten: Frances!!!  
  
Eddy: It's those two again!  
  
Kevin (Cracking Knuckles): So they come back for more.  
  
Trixie and Veronica: Tad & Chad?  
  
Cree: Nice to see you again littlie sister.  
  
Abby: Cree!  
  
Nigel: If she's here they are also here as well.  
  
Callous: Nigel Uno this is the day of Reckoning for you and your friends.  
  
(From as cross the street)  
  
Jumba: Gohan look!  
  
Gohan: On no it's Frances.  
  
Uncle: Alya!  
  
(Jackie, Thoru and Uncle enter the Java Lava)  
  
Jackie: Mrs. Deville you must close your Coffee Shop.  
  
Betty: What for?  
  
Uncle: That's what for! (Aloud) Everyone get out!!! Shop is close; Order your Coffees and Smoothes to go!!  
  
(Everyone grab their Coffees and ran out the door screaming)  
  
Young Boy: Hey what's up old man?  
  
Uncle: You stop reading Manga book and run to safety!  
  
Pleakley: It's not safe to drink you shake and read that Color-less book and listening to Music on these Head phones.  
  
Young Boy: Okay one eye I'm gone.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Shego: Take them apart!!!  
  
(Frances gathers Ki and throws a big energy ball at Goten and Timmy but Goten turn Super Saiyan and grab the energy ball)  
  
Ssj Goten: So you want to play like that Frances fine have it your way!  
  
Hoagie: Final Impact!!!  
  
(As Goten punches the energy ball back to Frances, Hoagie dashes and does a flash kick at 10 of Drakken's henchmen and Yahiko takes Kenshin's another Sakabatou and knocks down 18 of them with our strike.)  
  
Eddy: So you Guys finally came back for revenge so you join Slade's side.  
  
Chad: We been waiting a long time for this Eddy only this we're playing by you rules.  
  
Kevin: Its Lights out rich boys!!! Ganfureimu (Gun Flame)!!!  
  
(Kevin creates a series of fiery bursts up from the ground but Chad Counter's Kevin attack with his our flames)  
  
Kevin: These guys must have trained themselves instead of hiring weaklings to do the training for them.  
  
Rolf: I see that have countered you Gun Flame.  
  
Wally: Oh right Char I don't know where did you use Red Spirit Flames from but I'm the real master of those kinds of Flames. Nova Flare Shot!!!  
  
(After charging up Wally shoots out a fire ball that sends Chad into the windows of the Java Lava!)  
  
Hot Streak: You think you're hot stuff Blondie well here's my flames.  
  
(Nick zoomed behind Wally and counter Hot streak's fireballs with his Burning Slash)  
  
Hot Streak: What the?  
  
Nick: Ha! You forgot that I use Blue Flames Hot Streak. Caizer Strike!!!  
  
(Both Nick and Hot Streak Charged at each other with Flaming Fist as energy flames clashes into each other a wall of Blue and Normal Flames surround the place)  
  
(Outside)  
  
Jumba: That boy with the Headset is still in there.  
  
Chad: We'll see who the real controller of the red flame Wallace.  
  
(Both fight have there has engulf in flames as the spins around them)  
  
Young Boy: Sprint Form!!!  
  
Chad: Who's that?  
  
(Amidamaru appears in front of the two)  
  
  
  
Yoh: That name is Yoh, Yoh Asakura.  
  
Chad: I know you.  
  
Wally: I see what your opponent is doing if I was you. Volcanic Cannon!!!  
  
(Wally fires a Kamehame-like blast at Chad blows up out of the coffee shop)  
  
Wally: If any of you Bodyguards don't want the same I think you should take Chad and go!  
  
(Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!!)  
  
(Arnold use the Hiryu Shoten ha to blow away the flames)  
  
(Slade: HMMMMM so Yoh is here)  
  
(Police Cars move in)  
  
Hot Streak: Great the Cops.  
  
Shiv: Hey Usui we retreat?  
  
Usui: Yes there no glory in fighting the police until we me again Z-Teens Gizmo open fire on that Squad Car in the middle.  
  
Gizmo: Right.  
  
(Gizmo's back pack relieve a machine cannon as he open fire at the police)   
  
Lilo: No don't!!  
  
Gizmo: You and your dog are too late Hula girl.  
  
(Lilo and Stitch turned around as Squad cars blow up)  
  
To be Continue 


	9. Episode 9: The Returners

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 1: Future's past  
  
Episode 9: The Returners  
  
Robin: Last time Usui and the New Jupon Gatana have reveille The Truth about Usui. Because he has lost his eye slight during his fight with Shishio during war times he sided with Slade. He also told them that Shego faked her death one year ago in older to force Kim to loses her convinces, her Bravery. During the battle a young Sharman name Yoh Asakura and his Spirit Partner Amidamaru appeared out of no where.  
  
I don't know what's going on but I intend do fine out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Gizmo's back pack relieve a machine cannon as he open fire at the police)   
  
Lilo: No don't!!  
  
Gizmo: You and your dog are too late Hula girl.  
  
(Lilo and Stitch turned around as Squad cars blow up)  
  
Jackie: Everyone get down!  
  
Jumba: That boy is playing with a gun I always thought that is forbidden for younger earth people to carry guns.  
  
Captain Black: Ture but some will break the law of our planet just to get there hands on one.  
  
Lilo: You Psycho Path what have you done!  
  
Gizmo: Later losers!!  
  
  
  
(Gizmo turns his backpack into a rocket booster and few off)  
  
Stinky: The guy is getting away! Spirit Sword!!  
  
Amidamaru: Wait Spirit Detective it's too late to go after him now.  
  
Uncle: It's a Ghost!!! (Uncle passed out)  
  
Stitch (Turning around): Cousin!  
  
Starfire: Caos you come back?  
  
Caos (Looking around): It would seem that I'm not too late.  
  
Lilo: Not too late to stop what?  
  
Jumba: 2010 what's that you have to stop?  
  
Caos: My other Cousin Experiment 2011.  
  
Jumba: There's a Experiment 2011?  
  
Robin: May you should explain to us at the look out.  
  
Betty: Wait sec Bird boy! What about the Java Lava half the Place has but Burned.  
  
Tammy (Talking to Wanda and Cosmo): I wish that the Java Lava was back to it normal state.  
  
Cosmo: Okay!  
  
(Wanda and Cosmo raise there wands and the Java Lava was turn back to normal)  
  
Robin: Mrs. Deville you should look at the shop.   
  
(Betty turns around)  
  
Betty: What the hell?  
  
Jumba: Look like you Coffee shop is back to normal.  
  
Betty: But, But it was set on fire. (Point at Wally and Nick) they has some kind of fire power in their hands and ---- (Passing out)  
  
Beast Boy and Morty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Lil: Mom!  
  
Beast Boy: Get her off me!  
  
Morty: She's crashing me!  
  
(Watching from a roof)  
  
Mr. Crooker: Only one way that Shop gets turn back to its normal State. It would seem that Tammy Turner like her older brother Timmy Turner before her have FAIRY GODPARENTS!! I should have known that those two kittens are her FAIRY GODPARNETS!! I'll follow Miss Turner to Kami's Look Out and then after all these years I shall finally expose the truth about her FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! (Run down the stairway)  
  
(Meanwhile at the Lookout)  
  
Piccolo: So there's another Genetic Experiment somewhere no Neo Earth huh.  
  
Caos: That's right my team and I found out about 2 months ago. Dr. Hamsterviel created him to correct his mistakes of creating me.   
  
Helga: Wait a sec you're team? Since when  
  
Caos: You're new at this well one year ago I have mention that I'll fine my own path. I have choice to use my powers to protect the innocent.   
  
This is my atonement for all the alive that was lost one year ago.  
  
Arnold: You have form you own team Caos?  
  
  
  
Beast Boy: But we wish back those lives.  
  
Robin: Still he feels responsible for what happine even though we use the Dragon Balls to wish back all those who were killed.   
  
Chester: So who are on your team?  
  
Caos: You already met Yoh and his Spirit Partner Amidamaru.  
  
Joey (Coming in with Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Serenity): Don't forget us.  
  
Carl Wheezer: Hey you're that Yugi Moto guy.  
  
Sheen: Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Joey's sister Serenity.  
  
Caos: There is another besides them.  
  
Raven: How many?  
  
Yugi: Not that much Raven.  
  
Wally: So how long do we have until this Experiment 2011 is actived?  
  
Caos: 3 mouths from now.  
  
Amidamaru: Sonic and his friend Tails use the Tornado X to shoot down Hamsterviel's ship it's somewhere on this planet but Hamsterviel himself got away.  
  
Duke: I just send Dusty and Footloose to check out Hamsterviel's Space ship if he's working up some trouble they'll fine out.   
  
(Holly went over to Tammy)  
  
Holly: Aunt Tammy.  
  
Tammy: Why are you calling me Aunt Tammy? I'm not older enough to be one.  
  
Wanda: You'll years from now.  
  
Holly: You have fairies too?  
  
Tammy: Why do you?  
  
Mirai Wanda (In bird from): Hello!  
  
Cosmo: Holly has our future Selves with her.  
  
Mirai Cosmo: That's right we're your selves from the future.  
  
Holly: Right now my fairies godparents can's use their magic in your time.  
  
Tammy: So you can't wish for anything.  
  
Mirai Wanda: No after Cobra took over the earth he also took over fairy world.  
  
Tammy: How can Jorgen allow that to happine?  
  
Mirai Wanda: Jorgen's Future self was killed by Bison's Psycho power and we Fairies have no defiance against Psycho power.  
  
Tammy: Since you said that Cobra and that Shredder person were going to formed alliance 3 mouths. But instead this other Experiment Caos talking to Timmy and the others about is taking place now.   
  
Holly: It my fault Auntie I shouldn't have rush into things.  
  
Mirai Cosmo: Well at least you didn't screw anything else in this timeline.  
  
  
  
Tammy: Wait if Cobra has Shredder on his side maybe we should get the Ninja Turtles on ours.  
  
Holly: Do you think they can help?  
  
Tammy: Yep. I wish that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are at the lookout.  
  
Wanda (Raising her wand upward): 4 green Ninja Turtles coming up.  
  
Holly: Where are they?  
  
(Tristan: Some one get these Turtles me!)  
  
(Tea: Where did they come from?)  
  
(Raph: How should we know that answer kid.)  
  
(Leo: Where are we?)  
  
(Splinter: This must be Kami's Lookout my sons.)  
  
(Mike: Kami's Lookout?)  
  
To Be Continue   
  
(End of part 1 coming soon Part 2: The Birth of 2011) 


End file.
